An example of a container and dispensing closure of the type to which the present invention is directed is shown in Kirkpatrick U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,823, assigned to assignee of the present invention. As with the present invention, the container and closure of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,823 are adapted for containing granulated, powdered, or comminuted material such as spices and other condiments. The closure is of a plastic material provided with a first cover member having different types of openings and a plurality of lids hinged to the cover member to close the openings.
Since the closure is made of a plastic material, an important consideration is designing it so that virtually all parts of it can be molded in only one molding step as an integral single member. This is normally accomplished by using a somewhat flexible plastic material for the closure and designing the hinge connections so that they are relatively narrow for enhanced flexibility. This permits the closure to be molded in a flat or open position.
Due to the elastic or memory nature of the hinges, they will tend to cause the closure to resume the open position in which they are molded. A releasable latching means holds the lids in a closed position against the elasticity of the hinge or memory.
Also, reference can be had to prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,235, to Walter E. Hidding, which also shows a spice can cover of the type to which the present invention is directed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,250, to John A. Foster, describes a plastic container closure having a top panel and a flap hinged to the top panel. The flap is initially locked to the top panel by means of plastic strips extending along the sides of the flap, secured to the top panel by pins, and connected to the flap by breakable webbing. To open the flap, it is necessary to break the webbing, providing evidence of tampering to a would-be purchaser. The flap moves from a closed position to an open position at about 90.degree. with regard to the closed position, and the component parts could not be molded in a flat, open position as in the present invention.
In Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,869, there is disclosed a similar type of lid, attached to a dispensing container, and covers for a pair of appertures formed in the lid. The covers are recessed in the lid so that the only way they can be raised is by lifting on a flap for each cover. The flaps are also recessed and can be only grasped by breaking a frangible connection between the flaps and the covers, which breaking would be evidence of tampering to a would-be purchaser.
In copending application Ser. No. 565,737, filed 12/27/83, to Hart et al, assigned to assignee of the present application, there is shown a first cover member adapted to be affixed to a container, a second cover member having arrowhead projections permitting it to be fastened to the first cover member when folded over against the first cover member into a superimposed relationship with the cover member, the first and second cover members being connected by a flexible hinge, and lids hinged to the second cover member adapted to close aperture means in the first cover member. In said copending application, a tampering evidencing means is provided in the form of a bar connected to both of the lids and the second cover member, which has to be removed for the lids to be raised and access to be gained to the apperture means in the first cover member. Removal of the bar would be evidence of tampering to a would-be purchaser. The arrangement of this application is primarily suitable for what is called end-mounted lids. The present invention, by contrast, is particularly suitable for side mounting of lids.
A principal problem with all plastic closures and lids, particularly where flexible hinge portions are required, is that they are made of relatively resilient, deformable material. Thus, in the case of relatively long hexagonal lids, it is necessary to secure the lid at a plurality of points around the periphery to prevent tampering, since securing a lid at only one point, in addition to a hinge point, may still permit a corner or portion of the lid to be raised by one interested in tampering.